Lust, Caution
by xXAonoNYmouSPXx
Summary: A spy ordered to seduce and become the target's mistress for assassination has no excuse to fall in love.


**Inspired by the movie with the same title.**

**Prompt fic for MadaSaku Day 2019 on Tumblr**

**Prompt: _Forbidden Love + "You're my mission"_**

**WARNING: Angst, Infidelity, Minor Smut, Betrayal.**

* * *

It began with secret glances.

Glances that she wouldn't have noticed if she wasn't looking for them.

It was hard at first to integrate herself in the lifestyle of these people, but a few rounds of gambling and a healthy record of wins and losses against his wife and other ladies of high stature easily helped her climb up the ranks and be seen as one of their own. She supposed that Tsunade teaching her about gambling wasn't a bad deal after all.

It also helped that Madara's relationship with his wife was as strained as a flimsy piece of string trying to carry a heavy load. Theirs were the epitome of an arranged marriage done purely out of business and politics. To Sakura though, it made her job a lot easier since they slept in totally separate rooms.

But of course, just as she was taught; she proceeded with great caution.

After that came the teasing. A discreet show of skin here and there, along with a polite smile but with faux hunger in her own green eyes, reeled the most fearsome man to her like a fish stuck on a bait. Enough so she could literally feel the heat of his gaze on her whenever she feigned ignorance.

Was it really all false though?

She supposed… Uchiha Madara was the very definition of a man. His mere presence alone made knees quake and his subtle display of power could shoot bolts of lightning up her spine every single time. He's undoubtedly handsome, and those muscles that flexed beneath his crisp suit made her want to touch him even in passing. Needless to say it wasn't hard to act like an attracted woman with him.

That should've been her first warning.

As it turns out, it only took one dinner and a bout of intelligent conversation to convince him of her intentions, and oh did Madara answer _generously_.

She knew it so when Madara offered his own chauffer to her one rainy day, and she recognized that the road he was taking her was in a totally different direction from what she instructed. The chauffer wisely remained silent as he cruised them to another part of town and stopped them in front of an apartment building. He only gave her a vague instruction- in the form of a room number in whichever floor- before he unceremoniously left.

Sakura would be lying if she said that it didn't make her nervous at first. She was confident that she was successful in enticing his basic, primal instinct; but she has also learned that Madara can be just as unpredictable, and one wrong slip could instantly wash all her months of hard work down the drain.

Her surprised squeak was only met with an amused smirk when she finally noticed his presence at one corner of the room. Sitting regally on a chair and smoking a cigar. He didn't need to verbally tell her what to do. The raw hunger in his eyes, and her mission alone, was more than enough.

Madara wasn't gentle, she didn't expect him to be, but she at least managed to keep him in his seat as she displayed him the most sensual and erotic striptease of his life. Sakura had barely stripped down her panties when her target _pounced_ on her like a panther with its prey.

It hurt. It really hurt. Madara tore and ripped whatever material that separated them like a rabid animal, and though Sakura tried to reciprocate, she couldn't match up to his fervor. From that first coupling, she could tell that he's just as sexually frustrated as he was physically attracted to her. She didn't need to tell him. Just from the way he groaned and growled her name as he pummeled her pussy in the most animalistic ways was enough to tell.

But that was only in the beginning.

Needless to say he was surprised when she took on his challenge and granted him sexual gratification to satiate his pent up need. Showed, rather than tell, that she can fuck his brains out better than any woman he had ever laid with- better than his own wife.

From there, they started a game of their own. A game of who can break the other first; that heavily involves a lot of secret groping, fondling, caressing, and whispering of sweet nothings. Though every round would end them up on either his or her bed with skins patched with new love bites and covered by essences of their unbridled fucking.

It happened so often, like clockwork. To the point that by the end of the day Sakura would either wait in her guest room in his estate, or he would invite her to his room instead. She couldn't even remember when he decided to stay with her after having sex. Couldn't pinpoint the time he would hold her close to his chiseled chest, let her listen to his heartbeat, caress her body like how a true lover would, and kiss her with so much passion as if she was his wife instead and he wasn't her target meant for her to kill…

That should've been her second warning.

Of course, to the eyes of her superiors, it was by all means a great progress and she was given the order to push things further as his mistress (she couldn't help but cringe every time she heard that).

_The pinkette moaned louder when Madara sucked on her nipple harder. His wife was staying the night at her family's so they had all the time in the world for themselves. The Lady Uchiha doesn't have to know that her own husband had invited her to their home, and had been actively warming her husband's bed for the last few months. Sakura didn't have to worry though, the servants who knew of their master's infidelity were either too scared or just desensitized to mention anything. Either way, Sakura would never touch any of them if they didn't get in the way of her mission._

_A soft pop left his lips when he let go of her hardened bud, and with a display of strength, gently lifted her from the small of her back. Sakura __**screamed**__ when Madara gave a hard push and she had to arch her back. The incredible tightness that came immediately after was enough incentive for him to start plowing into her. _

_As usual, his strokes were hard, long, and deep. It couldn't be helped that his girth, especially when fully erect, could easily fill every single inch of her vagina all the way to her cervix that she felt as if she would be split in two. _

_However there's something different about it as well. She noticed, from a few nights back, that there's something different on how Madara began to handle her body. He rode her to the deepest depths of pleasure, but he also made sure that he would satiate her first. _

_Madara would always make her cum first._

_And as she laid there, boneless, more than satiated, and mewling like a cat in heat at the feel of every spurt of sperm inside her, he held her close to him. So close but not so tight to hurt. With the shred of sanity left in her, Sakura mustered the remains of her strength to whisper in his ear._

"_Give me an apartment."_

_It was her first request of him, and she honestly wasn't sure how he would react. There was a high chance that he will reject her, but instead she felt his smile on her hair and when he kissed her head- oh so tenderly- her heart ached._

On the following day, a letter was sent with her mail informing her about a newly bought unit under her name.

From then on, Sakura and Madara's rendezvous became as frequent as his schedule allowed it. He would still go home to his estate but most of the time, he stayed with her there in that (luxurious) apartment.

When the gifts started coming; that should've been her third warning.

The worse part was that she didn't even notice it until it was too late. Because looking back on it now, their moments together happened just as much, if not more, than their time in bed.

It hurt because they've _really_ started to know one another.

She broke down the layers of his defense just as he charmed his way into her heart. Heck she can even recite his entire life story with her eyes closed, and in turn she confided in him just as much.

But again, in the eyes of her superiors and comrades, it was the most outstanding progress they have ever seen. However, with each time they sing her praises, the more her heart started breaking.

And it didn't help that Madara began to trust her enough to show her his work. To involve her in the ways of his business. How the rumor of him secretly organizing a coup d'état to bring Konoha to its knees, was all true; how it sorely reminded her of her mission.

_How naïve… poor, poor, sweet Sakura… _

.

"What's this?" Sakura asked as Madara handed her an envelope.

"Open it," Madara said with a small smile on his face.

She swallowed, careful not to show much nervousness.

This was the first time he took her out on public.

Sakura's breath hitched at the first line of printed text that was revealed before her. They were divorce papers.

"Madara!" she hissed at him, eyes looking scandalized.

He merely looked at her with eyes that conveyed all his seriousness. He said plainly, "In one week."

Before she could retort however, Madara procured a delicate object from his pocket and held it out to her. Sakura's hand came straight to her mouth when she saw the diamond ring within the velvet box. A ring more precious and beautiful than his wife's.

He took her shock as a pleasant one and slipped the ring through her left ring finger. His intentions couldn't be any clearer.

If only he knew that at that exact moment, all of Sakura's inhibitions went loose. That years of work and sacrifice of her comrades, are waiting on a single telltale signal from her at that very moment.

"Madara… I-I can't," she choked.

"Yes, you can," Madara said in gentle firmness as he took her hand and pressed gentle kisses on each of her fingers while a thumb caressed the diamond of her ring, "Don't be afraid. You're with me now."

But Sakura shook her head harder.

"I can't."

"_All of our squads will be stationed around the café."_

Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"_Don't worry, we'll place some of them inside for your safety as well."_

"Sakura?"

"_You just need to give us the signal."_

Concern was evident on his face. Only this time, she couldn't see his open displays of affections as another victory.

"_We can finally put an end to this, Sakura. We're all counting on you."_

"I _can't_, Madara…" she looked up at him, "You're my mission."

The immediate flash of betrayal in his eyes broke her heart completely.


End file.
